


Call Failed

by QuintessentialNutcase



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepper answer your damn phone, Pepperony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintessentialNutcase/pseuds/QuintessentialNutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote about Tony's reaction to his stupid hero stunt in The Avengers (not bitter or anything! I mean when was self sacrifice NOT a good idea?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Failed

**Call Failed**

  
It seemed, at the time,  
Like such a good plan,  
Swoop in, just in time,  
Save the whole island.  
It worked too, I guess.  
But with just one phrase,  
It's all meaningless,  
It all, in a haze,  
Crumbled around me.  
My life, before my eyes.  
Family who broke me,  
Friends who told only lies.  
Think I'm out of time.  
Just needed to say goodbye.  
One small phrase, and I'm falling.  
'Call Failed' and I'm falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me what you thought, or if i screwed it up in some way, i dont know, whatever, recognition is greatly appreciated!  
> Find me on tumblr here: http://quintessentialnutcase.tumblr.com/  
> Edit: i mistyped something, corrected it, just though you should know


End file.
